Night's Secrets
by Helldarkangel1
Summary: ok..my 1st fic..be kind! Virginia Weasley isn't Virginia Weasley, a prophecy is untold, secrets are made, and new friendships are in order. During the nights, many things happen, Voldemort is soon rising and love entwines with fate. K for language


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything u recognize! Damn J.K.Rowling for owning everything except the plot line!

**A/N: **hiya everyone! I really hope that u all like it cause this is my ever first Harry Potter fic! Im not sure wat really will happen later cause ive only got the rough basic base for this story and I really hope that it is all to ur liking….if u don't like it, flame me then shoot urself for bothering to read it. Anywayz….i'm not really following the story line is J.K's books, so please try to understand that! And don't criticize me for not following her story line cause harry dating ginny….just wont do! Hope u enjoy it!

**Prologue**

_ Please meet me at 'Wickers Grova' now, or as soon as you possibly can. _

_I'm in dire need of your help._

_Your dear friend, Aliana xxx_

Right after reading the crumpled letter, Molly grabbed for her black robes and chucked in a handful of floopowder into the fireplace and shouted,

"WICKERS GROVA!"

She stumbles out of the fireplace with soot flying in every direction as she dashed up the small, deserted building to the 3rd floor.

Upon stepping half way down the corridor and looking behind her and in front of her to make sure that there was no one lurking in the shadows, she whispered,

"Black as night, we thrive."

A shabby black wooden door appeared and she stepped in, only to be greeted by her friend sobbing quietly in a corner. Molly quickly shut the door firmly and whispered the password again to lock the door and for the invisibility charm to be put back in place. She rushed over to her sobbing friend and embraced her in a motherly loving hug, letting Aliana cry on her shoulder. Once Aliana's sobs soothed out, Molly held her at arms length.

"What is it Aliana? Is it Tim? What sis he do to you? Has something happened?"

"Oh Molly…" sobbed Aliana. "It's Virginia. I gave birth to her one week ago and a prophecy was foretold. I have been forced to not repeat the prophecy to anyone and I am deeply sorry that I am not able 2 tell you. Vir- Virginia is in peril danger Molly. This is probably all I can do to make sure that she is at least in safe hands and away from most dangers. I - - I…"

Aliana broke down sobbing again as she went to her corner and picked up a bundle of blankets.

"What is it Aliana?"

"This-this- -i-is- Virginia.'

A gasp came from Molly as the baby was carefully handed over to her.

"I ask for you to please look after her. I need you to take care of her from now on. You are the only one I trust with her as I can't give her to Cass. She has enough on her hands and you and I know that. Please I beg you, take her with you home and treat her like your flesh and blood…please Molly….it would mean so much to me…"

Aliana said, all the while sobbing and sniffling.

"Aliana, you know that I treat you and Cass as true blood sisters, I would not treat your child any differently."

Molly stated while she peered at the sleeping bundle of a pale complexioned baby and a wisp of dark ruby red hair was seen and small delicate hands clutched the blanket as the baby slept soundlessly, without knowing that she probably would never see her biological family again.

"She's beautiful Aliana, she looks just like you. But are you sure you want me to raise her? I love you dearly Aliana, you are the bestest friend I could ever wish for along with Cass and I will respect your wish."

But being the affectionate person that Molly is, she started crying along with Aliana. The two friends embraced each other and held on for dear life as they sobbed.

"Please raise her as your own Molly, that would mean so much to me. Although many say Voldermort is gone, you and I both know that he will be back one and this baby will be his winning ticket. Thank you so much Molly. I will repay you one day for you ever-growing support and helpfulness.

"It's my pleasure! I will not fail you Aliana. I know how much this baby means to you. She will not be harmed. It is only proper to repay you for all the help that you have given me."

"Thank you again Molly."

Virginia was returned to Aliana, so that she could hold her for the last time. She kissed her softly on the forehead and handed back her baby to Molly, tears streaming down he cheeks silently.

"I have given her a necklace, which I hold very dear to me, as I gave it to her the moment I saw her after she was born. Please make sure that she always has it with her. Thank you so much Molly. I have to go now, my husband is almost home. Take care and be safe Molly"

She sobbed silently while Molly embraced her tightly.

"Take care Aliana and may the night protect you as it has protected me"

Stepping back, Aliana pulled out a small ruby-like stone.

"Goodbye Molly, Virginia"

And in a second dust particles replaces where Aliana used to stand and Molly quietly exited the room of their memories which Aliana, Cass and her shared, to return to the Burrow with a new small life between her arms.

---------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **well…I really hope that u like it! I don't have a beta…and im not sure if I want one…but im sorry for all the mistakes that u may find..oh well…… anywayz….u know…..there's a really lovely and meaningful button below that says….'submit review'…and it would mean a lot if I had some feedback…cause im not sure whether this story is worth writing or not!


End file.
